


Q is for Quetzalcóatl

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Coming in hot from yet another mission gone bad.





	Q is for Quetzalcóatl

**Author's Note:**

> For the Off-Screen Missions soup; Chain Reaction (season 4), the mission that opens the episode, where SG-1 make it back under fire _and _the letter "Q"__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Meep! It was a year ago I signed up for this... sorry, fignewton! I finally got it done!__  
> 

"Carter! Behind you!" Jack shouted urgently.

Carter turned and shot at the Jaffa that was trying to circle around their slightly tenuous position. The gate was in a small clearing, and didn't afford a lot of cover to anyone trying to use the gate; luckily there was a ravine behind the gate, making it difficult to come from that direction on foot. She ducked a shot from staff weapon and sent a stream of bullets at the Jaffa.

"Daniel, you can dial the gate any time now," Jack called patiently over his shoulder. "Voldemort is sending in reinforcements and I don't know how much longer we can hold this position."

"Quetzalcóatl," Teal'c and Carter said, in unison. 

Although Jack swore he heard Carter sigh. He bit back a laugh.

"Snake this, snake that," Jack groused. "Still a two-faced snake."

"True, sir," Carter replied, as she shot at another Jaffa. "I did think the feather boa was a nice touch."

"Quetzalcóatl is usually identified as a feathered serpent. Although it is interesting that this system lord chose a name that is in the Mexican pantheon," Daniel added from his position at the DHD. 

"It is unique," Teal'c agreed, picking off a Jaffa who had climbed a tree. "There are no names similar to this one in the names of the false gods taught to the Jaffa."

"You had to go to school for all that?" Jack was horrified on behalf of all Jaffa.

Teal'c shrugged. "We learned many such things to _better serve_ the Goa'uld." 

"Gross!" Jack sighed. And shot at a Jaffa who had stuck his head around a corner of a mass of brush not too far from the Gate.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted. "Now would be good!"

"Dialing now," Daniel confirmed.

Jack could finally hear the gate come to life behind them.

"Warn them we're coming in hot!" Jack commanded, keeping low as staff weapons were fired in their direction.

It felt like an eternity as the gate went through the dialing sequence. But experience tempered the feeling -- being under fire always made time flow oddly. Jack thought it was rather sad that he was acutely aware of that fact.

"Making contact now," Daniel replied. 

Jack tuned out Daniel's communication with Stargate Command to focus on the Jaffa in front of them. He, Teal'c and Carter continued shooting at the Jaffa who tried to rush their position.

"Clear!" Daniel called.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jack ordered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carter move backwards toward the gate. He waited a count of three before he started moving. As he backed to the open gate, he caught sight of Teal'c on the other side, matching his movement.

"Let's get out of here!" Jack said, stepping through the Gate as staff weapons were fired at them.


End file.
